Una seconda possibilità
by melestel
Summary: “Sono innamorato di Harry Potter e lo sposerò… Non c’è niente che tu o mia madre possiate dire, né tanto meno fare, per impedirmelo, la decisione è già stata presa” SLASH DRACO/HARRY, JAMES/LUCIUS


**Ovviamente ringrazio la mia insostituibile beta ********Narcissa63**** che sopporta me e i miei errori ogni santa volta. Tesoro, ti adoro!**

Per tutti, avviso che le due coppie protagoniste sono James-Lucius e Draco-Harry

**UNA SECONDA POSSIBILITA'**

_  
I carry the things that remind me of you  
In loving memory of  
The one that was so true  
Your were as kind as you could be  
And even though you're gone  
You still mean the world to me* _

Ricordi ancora quando Draco te l'ha confessato. Una brumosa mattina di novembre, dopo aver bussato con fermezza, è entrato nel tuo studio e richiamata la tua attenzione, ti ha detto tutto d'un fiato:

"Padre, sono innamorato"

Colpito da quelle parole lo hai osservato attentamente ed a lungo, in silenzio, mentre notavi la sua ansia e la sua agitazione crescere e la sua testa chinarsi, incapace di sopportare il tuo sguardo indagatore. Poi all'improvviso si è schiarito la voce e ha risollevato il capo, puntando fieramente le sue iridi argentate nelle tue, così simili. In quegli spicchi di luna hai scorto una luce nuova, figlia della determinazione e del coraggio uniti alla consapevolezza di stare facendo la cosa giusta, che ti ha colpito come uno schiaffo, al pari delle sue parole decise.

"Sono innamorato di Harry Potter e lo sposerò… Non c'è niente che tu o mia madre possiate dire, né tanto meno fare, per impedirmelo, la decisione è già stata presa" ti ha annunciato con tutta la forza e la foga dei suoi vent'anni. "Se servirà sono disposto a rinunciare al titolo ed a tutto il resto, ma sarei felice di avere almeno la vostra approvazione…" ha aggiunto poi, in un sussurro, cercando come sempre il tuo appoggio.

Non sei rimasto stupito da quello che ti ha rivelato, non molto almeno. Appena hai udito quelle frasi è stato come se ti fossi già aspettato di sentirgliele pronunciare, prima o poi. E sono suonate in modo così maledettamente perfetto, che ti è venuto quasi da ridere davanti all'ovvietà della cosa. O magari da piangere, se solo fossi stato a sentire il tuo cuore. Ma non era quello il momento...  
Hai guardato tuo figlio, quel giovane uomo così uguale a te, forse fin troppo. Stessi capelli, stessi occhi, stesso carattere, stessi sentimenti. Hai scavato nel suo sguardo così limpido ed aperto, eppure così forte e deciso. In silenzio lo hai quasi sfidato a ritrattare quello che aveva appena dichiarato, a rimangiarsi quelle parole che percepivi vibrare ancora dentro di te e toccare corde e ferite che pensavi chiuse e dimenticate. Ma Draco non lo ha fatto. Non è arretrato, non è tornato sui suoi passi, non ha smentito una sola sillaba di quelle pronunciate poco prima. Sul suo viso hai scorto un'espressione d'incrollabile certezza, la stessa espressione che hai visto rischiarare il tuo, solo una volta nella vita, e che poi è sparita per sempre.  
Ti sei alzato dalla poltrona e, senza mai abbassare lo sguardo, ti sei avvicinato a tuo figlio, rimasto in piedi al centro della stanza, ancora in attesa di una tua risposta, di un tuo rimprovero o di una tua qualsiasi reazione. Quando gli sei stato accanto, gli hai poggiato una mano sulla spalla ed un sussurro ha finalmente spezzato quel silenzio innaturale.

"Non devi rinunciare a nulla. Sii felice, Draco…"

Ora sei lì, al loro matrimonio. Hai accompagnato tuo figlio all'altare e, orgoglioso, lo hai osservato sfidare l'intero Mondo Magico, mostrando apertamente il suo amore per Harry. Allo stesso modo hai osservato Potter, pronto a difendere Draco da chiunque avesse osato anche solo fissarlo in modo meno che cortese.

E mentre assisti allo scambio degli anelli ed al giuramento di amore eterno di quei due giovani innamorati, nel tuo ricordo altre due figure, molto simili, si sovrappongono alle loro, mostrandoti ciò che poteva essere ed invece non è mai stato. Ti aspetti di provare un dolore sordo davanti a quell'immagine che la mente, impietosa, ti ripropone ed invece un sentimento nuovo t'invade, una sorta di serenità piena ed intensa. Un sorriso si apre improvvisamente sul tuo volto e le tue dita volano automaticamente a stringere quella fede**, che ti adorna il collo da più di vent'anni ormai e che non hai mai tolto. E dalla tua anima sgorga una frase, dedicata alla persona a cui hai pensato per tutto il giorno, l'unica persona a cui hai donato interamente il tuo cuore, molto molto tempo fa, una persona che ora non c'è più...__

"Hai visto, James? Alla fine, attraverso i nostri figli, il destino ci ha dato una seconda possibilità…"

FINE

Note conclusive:

* L'introduzione viene dalla canzone "In loving memory" degli Alter Bridge.

** Ciò che indossa Lucius è la fede di Claddagh che gli ha donato James quando erano giovani per dimostrargli il suo amore. Questo fatto è raccontato nella serie "Nemesi & Lovers" scritta dalla mia socia nonchè moglie Hikaru Ryu ed è di sua esclusiva invenzione e creazione. La ringrazio immensamente per avermi gentilmente prestato questa splendida idea! Se voi invece ancora non l'avete letta, beh correte no?


End file.
